Dreaming
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Four years ago Amy Rose went missing without a trace. Everyone who knew her went searching for her, but no such luck. To this day they are still searching in the hope that they will find her. but what they don't know is that Amy is a lot further than they might think and that her disappearance will mean the start of something no-one has ever faced before
1. Prologue, Disappearance

Prologue

On the night of September the 13th, Amy Rose went missing. Her whereabouts, unknown. She was gone, without a note, without a sound.

Without a trace.

This not only puzzled the Sonic team but got them deeply concerned. Where could she have got to?

Who could have taken her?

And more importantly for what reason?

One member of the Sonic team was far more scared about this matter than anyone. His name was Sonic and he searched, day in, day out for her, but alas no luck.

He had got all the help he could get from everyone he knew, from the freedom fighters, to his siblings to even Chris back on earth.

But no-one found her.

Four years after her disappearance and everyone is still searching. In the hope that one day they will find her.

However there are two things they do not know

Amy Rose is not in this reality, in fact she is far from that

Her disappearance will lead to something that none of the Sonic team has ever faced before.


	2. Chapter 1, Abandoned

Chapter 1

Her eyes fluttered open and she soon regained sight. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she could vomit at anytime. How long was she asleep and what happened the night before to make her feel this vile?

She woke up to found herself in her dark chamber, lying on a bed of red silk.

She let out a moan of frustration and sadness.

Every night, she would go to sleep hoping to wake up back in her home, in her bed, but alas every morning she would wake up here.

She got out of her bed and looked at herself in the huge mirror in front of her bed. The mirror was old and broken in places.

Seven years of bad luck she thought, could that be how many years she would remain in this hell?

Her old getup had changed ever since she woke up here, instead of her old red dress and boots she wore a white dress that stopped just above the knees at the front and just below the knees at the back. The dress also revealed a lot of her back; she didn't feel too comfortable about this but seeing as there was nothing else to wear she would have to put up with it.

Her quills had gotten longer and so had her bangs. And her figure was a lot more slim and mature.

She had to admit she was a lot prettier than before; however she didn't really pay that much attention to that matter.

She left her darkened chambers and into the lighter, more pleasant hall. The hall was old and tattered and nature seemed to have taken over most of it. But that was the case for all of the building including her room. This building was a lot like a house, there were rooms, a bathroom, two of them in fact, a kitchen, a living room and a dinning room. However it looked like it had been abandoned for a good thirty years. But at the same time it looked pretty in a sense.

She walked over to a large window on her right. The window was broken so the wind could pass through with ease. She sat on the ledge and looked out on to the forest that the house over looked. Everything was so pretty, yet so lonely, so quiet.

It as been at least four that she was been trapped her or so she thinks. She lost count at 500 days.

She gazed out of the window and muttered her name

"Amy Rose"

that was her name, yet it sounded so strange, so alien. She must remember it, she doesn't know why but she must. She mutters another name

"Sonic"

Why was this name in her mind, it was always there.

Of course

"Sonic the hedgehog"

That's something, or someone in fact. Someone who had caused her great love yet great pain as well. This person was so important to her. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Was he her friend? Family?

Boyfriend?

Come to think of it she couldn't remember most, if any of her friends. Did she even have some at all? Oh how she badly wanted to see them, if they even existed.

But there was one thing she wanted more than her friends.

Her freedom.

She longed for that more than anything. She feared his she ran out into the woods she would get lost and die of starvation or killed by an angry beast.

How long would it be until she would be freed from this lonely hell!?

She didn't know, nor could she find out the answer. But what she did know is that she would remain here forever if she didn't act soon.


	3. Chapter 2, Train of thoughts

Chapter 2

Four years, four years she's been missing. She would be 16 now, no she IS 16 now. Just like she IS alive and I will find her, even if it kills me.

"hang in there Amy" wherever you are.

"Sonic, Sonic!" Someone cries out, immediately I jump down from my tree and run to the voice, it belonged to Tails

"What! Have you found her! Have you found Amy!?" I shout

Tails looks to the ground and shakes his head solemnly.

"No Sonic, I haven't, neither has Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, or even Shadow" he says quietly. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize Tails, it's not your fault she's gone missing" I say as I look to the floor and my ears droop down,

"So why did you call me" I ask after a moment of silence between us

"well something strange is happening, come to my workshop and I'll tell you more"

So we both ran back to his workshop where Cream, Rouge and Knuckles were already waiting for us.

"so what is it?" I ask Tails,

"it's Eggman, he hasn't attacked in about two years" Tails says

"Yeah, I've noticed that, but that's good right? The world is safe for another day, you know" I say in confusion

Rouge just shook her head in annoyance and Tails says

"well, I thought that too for a while but then I suddenly thought, what if he's planning something, something big"

That's when it hit me too

"you're saying he could be planning something so huge that it could mean the end of Mobias as we know it?" I say

"Or worse" Knuckles says

"What is he planning this time" I say quietly

"It isn't just Eggman" Knuckles adds "Shadow called earlier on this week, G.U.N hasn't had one single report of anyone one, who is a real potential threat, attack within the last 12 months"

My ears shot up at that point

"Tails contact everyone we know and put them all on the subwave" I say suddenly, my brain going into leader mode. The subwave was a contact network that Tails created a year after Amy's disappearance, he connected it to everyone we knew, from the freedom fighters in Knothole to my siblings in Mobias's capital even to Chris back on earth. Tails created it so that if anyone had seen or received any news on Amy they could contact us immediately. Oh and the best thing about the subwave, it's undetectable, from anything.

"Rouge, try and get Shadow to come here, we need as much information as we can get" I say to her, Rouge nods her head and goes to contact him

It doesn't take long until everyone is on the subwave and Shadow to get her.

I walk up to the screen that allowed everyone to see each other and said

"Alright guys I need information, vital information..." I was about to carry one talking when Jet suddenly butts in and says

"If it's about Amy then NO, we haven't seen her!"

"Jet, shut up, let him speak" Sonia says

"thank you Son…" I nearly say

"Why don't you shut up!" Jet replies

"No you, my sister told you first!" Manic yells

"you wanna a fight!" Jet yells back

Before long everyone started shouting at one another and it got hard to control them until someone yelled louder than any of them

"SHUT IT!"

I turned around to find that it was Cream who shouted it. I never knew she had that loud of a voice.

I turn back to face the screen and say

"thank you Cream, now has anyone had an attack from Eggman or any other enemy in the last twelve months?"

There is a moment of silence before everyone replies with a no.

"Okay this is bad" I say "this is very bad"

"you don't think they could be planning something do you" Chris asks

"that's exactly what we think" I say while looking at the ground "the question is what they are planning"

"It's not just Eggman, it's everyone, every single one of our enemies have not showed up, at all" Shadow says from the corner of Tails's workshop "As if they vanished off the face of the planet"

At that moment my head shots up and I have my full attention on everyone

"Nicole, when exactly was the last attack from Eggman or any of our enemies" I say

"Scanning, Sonic" she replies. Not soon after she replies "Last attack, from Eggman, reported at 3:34, Green hill Zone, three years and 300 days ago"

That's almost four years, the same time when Amy went missing

"Sonic you don't think?" I hear Sonia say

"I don't think, I know" I reply blankly

"keep me posted on anything that happens, regarding everything I just said" I say before I turn off the subwave

Tails obviously knew what was coming as said

"Sonic.." but my rage reached its peak by then.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND!" I scream "THEY TOOK HER FROM ME, AND I WAS TOO BLIND TO REALISE THAT!" I throw the keyboard from the computer at the wall.

"Sonic.." Cream says, I look at her with rage in my eyes, she walks up to me places a hand on my shoulder and smiles. Eventually I calm down and I sit on the floor

"Don't blame yourself faker, we were all blind, but cursing ourselves won't change the past nor bring Amy back to us" Shadow says with his eyes closed

"besides we now who was Amy, which will lead us to her" Cream says "she'll be back with us soon, don't you worry"

I look up at Cream and smiled

"You're right" I got up and said to everyone "Come on, we can find her!"

everyone smiled and nodded in agreement

Don't worry Amy, I'll find you, I'll free you from the living hell you must be through.


	4. Chapter 3, Against you

Chapter 3

Eggman looked out of the window of his spacecraft, looking over the planet of Mobias.

Everything was in place, it was all so perfect. And Sonic didn't even have a clue! Everything was going according to plan and soon, soon utter chaos will rein!

"Master" one of his Eggbots says, he turns to face it and replies

"What is it?"

"We have news from the professor" the robot replies in monotone

"Excellent!" he exclaims

He walks over to the lift and descends down into the experiment laboratory. Inside the lab there were many pieces of lethal equipment, chemicals and technology.

"What have you to report professor" Eggman asked

The professor was a small, old man with a hunched back; he wore a lab coat, shaded glasses and black gloves. As soon as Eggman spoke the professor shot up from his work and rushed towards him, whether it was out of fear or excitement is unknown.

"Well, my lord, the MDM, or the mind displacement machine, is fully active and fully operational now" the professor said with all pride in his voice.

"Fantastic!" said Eggman "Notify the others, let them know of this improvement"

"Indeed, my lord" the professor replied

Eggman walked over the MDM and examined it carefully, oh how it was a marvelous creation he thought it was, and soon he would be able to test out this new power!

"I hear it's ready, LET ME SEE IT!" yells a loud, harsh voice. The voice belonged to none other than Scourge the hedgehog. He storms into the lab and starts scouring the place

"Quit ruining my lab!" yelled Eggman, Scourge shot up and looked directly at Eggman

"What, I need to see it, I need to see her, I want to touch…" Scourge started but was quickly cut off Eggman

"Don't be so hasty, if our plan is to succeed then you must wait a bit, are you able to do that hedgehog?!"

"Hmph" Scourge replied

Soon Fiona and Rosy entered the after hearing the news.

"I hear, it's ready, isn't that good news Scourge!" Fiona says

"You bet it is babe!" Scourge says as he wraps an arm a round Fiona. He then turns to Rosy and says "Don't you think it's great, babe number 2"

Rosy only nodded, that's all she could do. If she didn't it would threaten her safety and well being.

Rosy was now 16, and like Amy she had grown a very slim and attractive figure, even more attractive than Fiona, her quills had grown longer and she grew out of her childish clothes. Instead she wore a slim white top, a black mini skirt, knee high socks and black high heels. But things changed for her, she got abused by Scourge and other anti-mobians who she thought were her friends. And due to her mental unstableness, she cracked. But not violently,

She just stopped talking, at all.

Rosy would now obey Scourges every order, without question. And if that meant going against her moral right then so be it. As long as she didn't get hurt again. But like Amy there was one thing she longed dear

Her freedom.

"So when will be able to test it?" asked Scourge

"Soon" Eggman replied, the professor then returned and having heard the conversation said

"Actually, why not now, it's fully operational after all and it's 100% safe to use, so I don't see why we should have to wait any longer"

"FANTASTIC!" Scourge yelled, he let go of Fiona and ran to the machine.

The professor plugged Scourge into the machine and turned it on. Bright lights started flickering and fluids and energy started pumping into Scourge's body. His vision blurred and his world faded out before his eyes.

Eggman hoped that if this machine worked then it meant that this master plan could be put fully into action and reality as we knew it would change forever.


	5. Chapter 4, This pain

Chapter 4

Amy was reading one of old books that lay in the library of the house. She had found the library about two years ago and ever since then she would spend her days in there, reading all the books that were in there. She was in the middle of a book called "Carmilla" when she heard a noise. This odd, she thought. She was about to read again when she heard the noise again. It sounded like, like

Someone or something was in the house.

That's impossible she thought, there has been nothing in the house, throughout all her time here, nothing has come in. this sent a chill of fear down Amy's spine. But she decided to venture out and see what the noise was.

She left the comforts of the library and went out into the main hallway, there was nothing in the hallway but then the noise came again, and it seemed to be coming from upstairs. So Amy took a deep breath and went up the huge stair case, onto the first floor.

Once she on the on the first floor she looked around to try and find the origin of the noise. She walked into the hallway and sitting on her window was a figure. But not just any figure. It was one she recognized.

It was Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog.

How could he be here? How did he get here? And why him?

Amy let out a gasp of shock and fear as soon as she laid her eyes on him. She was about to head back downstairs to avoid getting seen but alas Scourge already sensed her presence and forbade her from leaving.

"Going somewhere?" he stated without looking at her, Amy froze. She didn't know what to say she was so scared.

"Like you would be able to escape anyway" he said with a slight laugh.

"How? How did you?" Amy started to say, it was the first time she spoke out load for a long time with no-one to talk to there was no need to speak,

"How did I get here?" Scourge asks, he gets down from the window seal and walks towards her. "Well lets just say I had some help from someone you know" he then stops in front of Amy and places his hand on her cheek, Amy froze as she felt his touch but she didn't look at him, she was too scared.

"Seeing as it's just you and me here, I suggest we have some fun, don't you" he whispers in her ear. Amy just whimpers and shakes her head, she wanted to run, to flee but her fear prevented her from doing so. Scourge who wasn't impressed by her response grabbed her by the back of the neck and said

"Let me rephrase that, I'll have my fun whether you like it or not!"

Scourge then throws Amy towards the wall, causing her to wail in pain. He then walks up to her, lifts her up and pushes her against the wall. He forces her into a lip lock but Amy pushed him off. She tries to run to the stairs but Scourge pulls her back, hen then takes her to her chambers and began the traditional act of rape. Throughout the whole time Amy cried out in pain and begged him to stop but alas Scourge wouldn't listen, in fact he made sure it was even more painful for her.

Once he was finished with her he spat at her

"You're weak; no wonder he never loved you" he then walked out of her chambers and vanished. Leaving Amy lying on a blood stained bed, clutching her own body, as if her limbs would fall apart if she didn't. She cried and cried, and wished that she would be freed from this place that just got worse than hell itself.

Scourge awaked back in the lab; once his vision came back he smirked to himself. Oh how sweet she was he thought to himself.

The professor unhooked him from the machine and asked

"Did it work, was it successful?" Scourge looked at him and said

"Yes, it worked alright!" he then got up and walked out of the lab feeling utterly shameless of the act he just committed.

The professor then called Eggman who took no time at all to meet him. Eggman was followed by Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega.

"The mind displacement machine works, it is fully operational now" the professor said with pride.

"Excellent!" Eggman exclaimed "the last piece of the puzzle is complete; all we need know is to let our little guest aware of what is truly going on!" Eggman then burst into laughter. Scourge came back with Fiona and Rosy who were both fully aware of what was going on and how big it truly was.

"I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he finds out!" Scourge says as he too bursts into laughter.

"Our master plan will go into effect and neither Sonic nor anyone, will be able to stop it!" Nega says with triumph.

"Soon Sonic and all his pathetic friends will be no more!" Metal added. Metal, who had only agreed to be part of this plan due the huge amount of destruction it would soon cause, was actually laughing at the fact that this pan will soon go into action

"And it's all thanks to one innocent girl!" Eggman said

Soon nearly everyone was in laughter, except for one, Rosy. Deep down she knew this was terribly wrong. She knew that she should do something. She was no longer the little obsessed girl she once was, following Scourge's every order without question, she had enough of that! She had to tell Sonic what was truly going on. She had to save her counter-self, even if it meant her own death. While everyone was busy laughing with pride and evil, or saying how great their plan was. Rosy left the lab, left the base and made her way to find Sonic


	6. Chapter 5, truth unchained

Chapter 5

Sonic was in despair, he and the team had searched for every Eggman base, scoured them from top to bottom but alas, no Amy. They were all either teeming with Egg-bots or they were old and abandoned.

Even the freedom fighters and his siblings searched more than ever but still no Amy, and again the same thing, every one of the enemies base was either teeming with defenses or they were old and abandoned.

There was one last base in which they hadn't searched in yet, despite the words of the other team members saying that she wouldn't be in there. Sonic still insisted on going to search there, in the hope that she might be in that one.

The team arrived at the base and like the others this one was old and abandoned

"Sonic, this is just like the others" Rouge said "what makes you think that's she's going to be in this one, lets just leave"

"No, I'm not going to give up, if we don't look then we are giving up on that possibility that she is here" Sonic replies sternly "Come on!" the others looked at each other in despair but reluctantly went in with him.

They searched the place high and low but alas no Amy was to be found. Sonic was right at the top floor of the base, searching in every room, every corner, every shadow. He was about to leave the floor when he felt a presence on the floor. He turned back to see what it was. But he couldn't see anything. He was about to turn back when he heard a noise, as if someone was tripped over something. His ears perked up and he ran around the floor to try and find the origin of the noise. He ran around the floor five times but still he found no-one. He sighed in despair and leaned out of a broken window.

He looked out into the horizon, the sun was soon going to going to set, this just made him even more upset, another day without Amy, oh how he missed her. Suddenly he felt a breeze on his back, but not a normal that the wind gave but a breeze as if someone had ran past him, he turned around to see what it was but nothing. He was about to turn back when he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_Meet me by the lake in the horizon at dusk. _

_R_

It simply said. He looked out of the window and indeed there was a lake in the horizon. Hoping having risen up within him Sonic ran down to the center of the base where he was supposed to meat the others about twenty minutes ago.

"There you are! We've been waiting here for a good half an hour, where were you!?" Knuckles shouted at Sonic.

"At the top of the base, but never mind that I found this" Sonic said as he gave Tails the note. Tails looked at him first and then read the note, Cream came in to also read, as well as Rouge and Knuckles. They finished reading and Tails gave Sonic back the note.

"I'm going" Sonic said, the team exchanged glances and Tails said

"I regret to say it Sonic, but what if this is a trap, you don't know why they want to meet you or who it's from"

"It's says R on the note" Sonic defended

"Oh yeah that narrows it down doesn't it?" Rouge said sarcastically.

"I don't care, whoever this person could have information on Amy, and I right now I need to take as many opportunities and risks as I can." Sonic said solemnly

The others looked at each other and then back at Sonic

"Okay Sonic, but I'm coming with you" Tails said with a slight smile

"Me, too" Said Knuckles

"And me" Rouge and Cream said simultaneously. Sonic smiled and the team, thanked then and then they ran off to the lake, waiting for the mystery person to arrive.

They arrived at the lake just when dusk came and waited, and waited, and waited until Knuckles finally said

"I KNEW IT! WE WERE TRICKED!" he then kicked the stones that lay near the lake and made them catapult in the water. But just as he said that a voice said

"No you weren't" The team turned their head to the sound of the voice. The voice belonged to a female. The woman wore a short shirt, knee high socks and a dark greed cloak that covered the top half of her body and her face.

"Who are you?" Tails asked, the woman took a step closer and said

"I'm someone you meet before"

"Yes! But who!?" Knuckled said impatiently, the woman removed her hood and said

"I'm Rosy, not Amy, but Rosy, her counter-part" The team were in shock, out of all the people why her?  
"Why did you want to meet me?" Sonic asked

"I have information…. On Amy" Rosy said, without thinking Sonic yelled

"What information!? TELL ME!"

"Calm down Sonic" Tails said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"By now you have probably searched every base and found nothing, no evidence, no information, no Amy" Rosy said "well I can tell you that Amy is not on this planet, she is far away from here as possible"

"Where is she!?" Sonic yelled

"Sonic!" Tails said again

"She's in a ship, 5 light-years away from Mobias, just at the edge of our galaxy"

"Why is she there?" Sonic asked less aggressively.

"Because that's is Eggman's new base, that's where everyone is" Rosy said blankly

"By everyone you mean, **everyone!?"** Rouge asked in fear, rosy nodded and continued

"She is there as she is the main part of their plan"

"Which is?" Sonic asked

"To bring back the darkness in the chaos emeralds"

a moment of silence swept through the team, this struck fear into their hearts, if this happened the consequences would be disastrous.

"How is she meant to do that?!" Sonic finally yelled.

"Even I don't know that" Rosy said as she stared at the floor "one thing I do know is that Amy doesn't even know this herself, in fact she isn't even in the reality"

"Why?" Tails asks

"Because her mind is somewhere completely different, physically she is on that ship, but mentally she is lost in a world of dreams"

After a moment of silence from everyone Sonic finally says

"Is this all true Rosy, can I trust you?"

"Yes, it is, and that's up to you, but I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't"

Sonic walked up to Rosy and said

"Thank you, I owe you this one, I promise once we free Amy. I'll help you too"

"No you won't" Rosy said

"Yes I will, just watch me!" Sonic said back

"No you can't because as soon as I return I'll be killed"

"Then don't go back!" Knuckled yelled, Rosy just shook her head and said

"No, I have to, if I don't they'll just end up finding me and then we'll all lose, but I'm ready for it, don't worry"

Rosy then turned away and started to walk off, but she turned back and said

"Good luck, I hope you win, I really do"

She then walks off and was ready to meet death as an old friend.


	7. Chapter 6, Sweet release

Chapter 6

The team rushed back to Tails workshop and immediately put everyone on the subwave. Once everyone was on and shadow had made it to the workshop Sonic announced

"Everyone, we have information, on Amy!" for the first time in four years he was smiling and excited, he knew that his Amy would be back with him soon.

"Information, what sort of information?" asked Mina

"where she is, who has her and why she was taken, well more or less" Sonic replied

"So, where is she, who was her wand why was she taken?" asked Manic

"she is in a ship, five light years away from Mobias, she is…" Sonic was cut of by Manic screaming

"FIVE LIGHT YEARS! you do know that's about 30 billion miles away!"

"30 trillion actually" Tails corrected

"GREAT! EVEN MORE!" Manic shouted again.

"WELL I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S OVER A MILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY, I GOING TO FIND HER NO MATTER WHAT! SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR TOO LONG, PROBABLY LIVING THE PAST COUPLE OF YEARS IN HELL AS GUESS WHAT MANIC ALL OF OUR ENIMIES, YES THAT'S RIGHT ALLOF THEM! ARE ON THAT SHIP! SHE IS ALONE AND IN TROUBLE AND WE NEED TO SAVE HER! UNDERSTAND!" Sonic screamed back, making sure that his point got across to not only Manic, but everyone. A silence swept through everyone until finally Sally said

"By everyone, you mean, all of our enemies, including our anti-selves?"

"yes" Sonic bluntly said, After another moment of silence, Blaze finally said

"Right, well if we're going to save her there is no point of us all being in different locations, Sonic we're coming" she and Silver then left and a couple of seconds you could see them flying over to the workshop.

"Blaze is right, Mina, Rotor, Ken Nicole and me are one our way" said Sally, and with that they left the subwave to go to Tail's workshop. One by one everyone left the subwave and went to join Sonic and his team. Once everyone had arrived Sonic smiled and announced

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate I do"

"Cut the crap, Bro, we need a plan!" Manic said to him

"Right, the ship is in space therefore we need to find a way to get there, Tails, can you modify the X tornado so that it can fly in space?" Sonic asked

"I can't see why I can't, but it'll take a while with a lot of hard work" Tails replied

"then I'll help to" Said Nicole "two brains are better than one" Tails smiled and the two quickly got the work

"I suggest that the rest of us get some training" said Espio

"Why?" asked Manic "Are calling me weak?!" Sonia sighed in annoyance and said

"Manic don't start" Espio just shook his head and said

"No I'm not saying that, I'm saying that since we haven't faced our enemies in a long time, it might be harder to defeat them this time round, not to mention they will be twice as strong now and probably have more defenses than ever, if we don't improve our skills we'll have no chance of even reaching the ship and we will lose"

At that point Manic shut up and Sonic said

"You have a point Espio, if we have any chance of winning or getting Amy back we need to make our selves stronger, lets go" Sonic ran out side into the green hill zone so that he and the rest could train. If they had any chance of winning they would need to train long and hard in order to get Amy back.

* * *

Rosy made it back to the base; she used the warp ring she always carried with her to make to and from places. she was in the outskirts of the ship and she just stood there, she knew what was coming. She knew that Scourge knew that she had left and she knew that he was going to kill her.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the central command room, she knew that would be definitely where Scourge and Eggman would be at this point in time. She opened the doors leading into the room and entered. As soon as she step foot in the room Scourge turned to face her and said

"AH, Rosy, so glad you could make it, it's a shame you missed most of it, then again where were you?" Scourge looked her directly in the eyes. Rosy didn't answer the question, she simply just whispered

"they know" Scourge stepped back from Rosy with shock

"You spoke, you never speak!" he shouted, Eggman then looked at her with anger and said

"What do you mean they know!?" Rosy just looked and both of them and started laughing

"You thought you could get away with this! It'll only bring your own destruction!" she yelled while laughing manically. Scourge grabbed a knife from his jacket, he pinned Rosy against the wall and held the knife at her throat.

"What have you done you little bitch! TELL ME!" he spat at her. Rosy just laughed, she looked directly into his eyes and said

"You may kill me, for I have brought your downfall" At that moment rage took over Scourge's body and he slit her throat. He let her fall but she still used her remaining strength to laugh until her oncoming death. Eventually she was dead, with a pool of blood at her feet and a smile plastered on her face. Her death truly was sweet.


	8. Chapter 7, Escapist

Chapter 7

Over the next couple of days Sonic and the team prepared for their departure for the ship, in which Amy was held captive. Over these few days the Sonic team grew stronger, they developed new skills that they didn't even know they had; Sally discovered that she could be quite the archer, Espio taught Shadow some of his ninja skill and even more surprisingly Cream proved to be quite deadly with a sword. Sonic even quoted

"I do not want to get on your bad side"

Tails and Nicole both worked on the x tornado and now it was up and running with even more defenses than ever, it even had a fore field to protect it against enemy attacks and allowed Sonic to stand on the wing without dieing due to lack of oxygen. Sonic know grew more confident that he and his team were able to fight against their enemies and get Amy back.

Soon the X tornado was loaded and aimed towards their destination, everyone got on, except for Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles who just stood on the wings. Nicole also didn't get one the plane, she decided to stay behind in order to help the team from the outside. She would be the pair of eyes that could see what they could not. Before leaving Nicole said to Sonic

"Good Luck, I do hope you get Amy back, we all miss her, even if some of us didn't say it, she was valued, not only within your team but within the freedom fighters as well, it's a shame she never knew that" Sonic looked at Nicole with thoughtful eyes and replied

"Thank you Nicole, and I'm sure she did deep down, I'll get her back. Don't worry" he gave her his signature thumbs up and Nicole just smiled back at him as he jumped on the plane.

"Okay everyone, get ready for take off!" Tails announced, "Five, four, three" everyone braced for the take off "Two, ONE!" the plane took off and disappeared into the distance. Little did they know what fatal danger awaited not only them, but for Amy as well.

* * *

Amy still lay on her silk bed, she had wept for a long period of time. Her sheets had become wet with tears. What had she ever done to deserve this, she thought. More importantly why was she here, why was she needed here? And here in this abandoned house, of all places? She was deep in her thoughts when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. It was the same noise she heard when she saw Scourge, just before he, he… the word was too hard for her to even speak. She heard the noise again, as if someone or more were coming up the stairs, she froze in fear. She waited and waited until the noise stopped. She felt that there was someone or something just outside, in the hallway, next to her chambers. She got up from the bed and crept to the door. She peaked through the keyhole to try and see what or who was outside her door.

Once she could see who it was she walked back in fear, it was three people, and she recognized all of them, but there was one that struck true fear into her heart, like a childhood nightmare that she never got over. She paused deciding whether or not to venture out of her chambers.

But she decided to be courageous; she took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped outside. As soon as she placed a foot outside her chambers the three figures faced towards her, the faces belonged to Scourge, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"Ah, little Amy Rose, how nice of you to come out, if you didn't sooner or later I would have got Metal here to knock down the door" Eggman said with evil in his voice. Like Rosy, Amy just ignored the comment and went directly to the point

"Why am I here? And why are you here?" she asked sternly, Eggman simply smiled and said

"Of course, how rude of me, Sorry for the delay, but it took a while for everything to be put in place" Amy looked at Eggman directly and said

"You didn't answer my question, WHY AM I HERE!?" Eggman took a deep breath and said

"You see Amy Rose, you are here because you possess something that we don't or in fact anyone"

"What do you mean, what is it that I have" asked Amy with a mixture of curiosity and fear

"You possess something that is rare, if not impossible to find in someone of your age, or this powerful"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Amy said again, on the verge of shouting at him

"An imagination" Eggman said simply, Amy took a step back in fear and confusion.

"What?" she whispered

"An imagination, can't you hear?!" Scourge yelled at her

"What's so important about my imagination" she asked

"You see, unlike anyone else's, you imagination is far more powerful, far more darker" Eggman replied

"How?" she whispered, thinking that it couldn't be heard but unfortunately it did

"Hmph" Eggman retorted "you think this world is real don't you? Well your wrong!" Eggman took a step closer but Amy stepped back in fear "This world is all a dream, in fact no, this world is a nightmare, but not one of ours, we didn't create this. YOU DID!" Amy was struck in fear, how did she create this world, is her imagination really this powerful?

"Think about it, don't you think this house looks awfully familiar, like a dream or a memory?" Eggman said with an evil smirk across his face

"Why, why do you want it, my imagination, my dreams?" Amy asked

"You see due to the immense power of your imagination, we are able to harness it" Eggman said as he took another step closer to Amy "And bring back the darkness that used to lie within the chaos emeralds" Amy's head then shot up and looked at Eggman with pure fear. NO, it can't be, it wasn't true

"YOU LIE!" she yells as she pushed past him and out of the hallway, down the stairs and out the house.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AMY ROSE!" Scourge yells out to her

"The subject has escaped" Metal Sonic said

"Don't worry, she won't get fat, in fact she'll come right back here soon" Eggman said, and with that they vanished.

Amy ran, right into the woods, she wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. She ran for a good five miles but she was still within these woods. Suddenly the trees started to loose there shape, and the ground became less like the forest floor. Everything became less like there forms, and soon everything faded out, everything was white. Amy carried on walking; she looked around in confusion, what had happened to the forest she wondered. She kept walking and soon the trees grew back, everything came back and there was no more white. But there was something else within the woods, it wasn't a way out, in fact it was the complete opposite.

She was back at the house!

She cried out in frustration and fear, she was trapped here, in this hell! She walked closer towards the house and realized that it did look awfully familiar, for once Eggman was right, but it can't be true can it?

Amy walked back into the house, she now remembered so vividly as if she had lived in the house before, but that would mean the house was a lot younger than she thought. There was only one way to prove herself wrong. She ran to the study of the house. If everything was as it was when it happened then it would mean Eggman would be right, Amy thought, Oh please prove me wrong this once! She begged.

Amy took a deep breathe and opened the door. As soon as she saw the inside of the study she let out a cry of fear. Everything was as it was. Like the day it happened nothing had changed; the chair had been knocked over, the tickets were still on the table and the pistol was still in his hand. On the chair lay Amy's dad, in a pool of his own blood. The circus tickets where sprayed with blood and the photo of him, her mother and Amy was missing. This was the very room her father killed himself, she saw it all, she was only five at the time and still nothing had been changed. Eggman was right, he was right all along. How could I have been so blind she cursed herself.

This was the house Amy grew up in from an infant. And this was the house where her dad committed suicide


	9. Chapter 8, Hunter's Season

Chapter 8

Due to the immense speed of the X tornado Sonic and the team made to the ship in no time, the ship was a large circular shape; it was jet black and was littered with guns, artillery and defenses. As soon as the team saw the immense size of the ship they all froze in fear

"We're doomed" Manic said simply

"No were not, since when have we ever given up" Said Tails "Nicole can you scan the ship to see if there are any entrance point"

"Scanning Tails" Nicole replied over the intercom "yes, Tails there is, it's right near the base of the ship, however the ship is protected by a huge radar force field, as soon as you enter it, you will be targeted"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" said Sonic from the wing

"Alright then, guys brace yourselves, this will be a bumpy ride" Tails said as he flew into the field. Just as Nicole predicted the X tornado was immediately targeted by lasers, guns and artillery. Tails tried his best to avoid them; Mina, Rotor and Manic took hold of the guns within the plane and started firing at the enemies' ship, trying to disarm but alas their guns were to strong for them and they quickly lost ammunition. Tails flew amazingly through the lasers and artillery until about three quarters of the way through the field one of the engines got hit and the X tornado started falling through the field.

"Tails we've lost control!" Cream cried as she clung onto the back of his seat.

"No, not yet, we have one engine still running plus I can see the entrance" he yelled back. Tails continued to dodge the oncoming fire, the plane was flying in all directions yet it was still aimed for the tiny entrance within the ship. The X tornado came within a couple of meters to the entrance when the other got engine got hit and the X tornado started falling.

"Brace yourselves this will be a crash landing!" Tails shouted as he just managed to get the plane through the entrance and onto the floor. Everyone got off thankfully unharmed

"Well done little bro, well done!" Sonic said as he patted Tails on the shoulder he then looked back at the plane, it was a wreck, the wings were badly damaged and the engines had been completely torn off. It was impossible to build it again

"There goes our ride home" Tails said is disappointment and shame.

"I'm sorry about your plane Tails but don't worry we'll get home, we'll just cross that hurdle when we come to it" Sonic said to him, Tails looked up at his older brother and smiled. Sonic then turned to face the rest of the team and said

"Okay guys, we made it, now we need to find Amy, ruin our enemies plan and then we are home free!" Sonia then stepped forward and said

"I suggest we split in groups, one group goes to find Amy, while the others distract Robotnik and the other enemies"

"Good idea sis, okay Tails, Knuckles and I will go and find Amy while the rest of you distract Eggman" Sonic replied. Everyone agreed and the team split up, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles going one way while the others went another. Little did they know that they were being watched and Eggman already knew about their plan.

* * *

In another part of the ship Eggman got an alert of the intruders. Suddenly an Eggbot entered his quarters

"Sonic the hedgehog and his friends have entered the ship, should we dispose of them?" said the Eggbot is its monotone voice. Eggman remained silent for a while as he thought about that question.

"No, let them, let them free Amy Rose" he said finally coming to a conclusion "but whatever you do, don't Sonic or any of the others come into contact with Amy until the final experiment, is that understood!" demanded Eggman

"Yes, Master" the Eggbot replied, it then left from the sights of Eggman.

Oh, the look on his face when he sees his sweet Rose tortured for her dreams will be priceless! He thought to himself. It'll only be a matter of time before everything falls into play


	10. Chapter 9, Deep Silent Complete

Chapter 9

Amy stood in front of the room in which her dad lay. Her mind was going into over drive, she remembered like it was yesterday. The circus, the doorway, the moment, the gunshot, the blood.

And then the everlasting silence. Now that was louder than anything, that's what drowned out the world around her. The silence, the silence in the dark, in the shadows, always lurking there. Always torturing her.

"I wouldn't feel too bad about him" said a voice, Amy jumped in shock, she turned around to find a young girl, a young hedgehog. She was all pink and wore a green top, orange skirt and little black shoes.

"Your father, or should I say our father" she says as she walked over to the dead body

"Our father?" Amy asks in confusion. The little hedgehog let out a giggle

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't recognize me!" she said all whilst laughing. She then turns toward Amy and says

"I'm you of course!" Amy then looks at her with eyes of confusion. She then took a closer look at the girl and indeed it was her, but as a young child, she looked about 8 maybe 6. How could she forget her own face?

"You said before, I wouldn't feel too bad about him" Amy said "what do you mean by that?" Little Amy then stands next to the body and says

"Some people find great joy in the prospect of death" she then lifts up her sleeves to show a series of scars going up both arms. Amy stumbled back in fear. She remembered, how could she forget? After her fathers death she became depressed and soon became a cutter. Amy fell into her knees and began sobbing hysterically. How she wanted to forget, how she wanted to just disappear, how she wanted die.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, Amy looked up, her eyes wet with tears. Little Amy looked at her with sympathetic eyes and said

"We'll be out of here soon" Amy then looked up with a smile but little Amy just shook her head and said

"But the end has only just begun"

* * *

Sonic, tails and Knuckles searched all over the ship, in the search for Amy. They searched top to bottom but alas no luck. Until Tails found the door leading right into the laboratory. After some thought they all decided to enter just to see what lurked within. They ventured inside and almost immediately Tails saw the big computer and started hacking into it in the hope that it could lead to the location of Amy. Eventually he found something and said

"It says here that she has been sedated for the past four years in this laboratory" Tails looked around the lab and said in confusion "But I don't see her"

Knuckles looked around the lab and saw a strange looking wall at the corner. He went closer to it and found that it was a mirrored wall, designed to hide anything from the lab seeing whatever was on the other side.

"Tails, Sonic OVER HERE!" he shouts. The two come to his side and quickly notices the wall. Tails then finds a tiny computer right at the edge of the wall, impossible to see unless you were to look incredibly hard. Tails then hacks on to the computer and notices that the computer not only controlled the wall but monitored Amy as well. He then changes the status of the wall to enable them to see into the chamber. And indeed there was Amy. But she wasn't awake and leaping for joy, instead she was laying on a bed with tubes and fluids impaled into her body. She also had a machine hooked onto her head.

"Tails what wrong with her, what did they do?" Sonic asked with fear and anger. Tails rushes back to the computer and starts searching for answers. Soon he came to one

"It seems like they have her under some sort of sleep state, like a coma" Sonic then rushes over to Tails and asks

"You can get her out of it though?"

"I don't see why I can't" Tails replies. He then starts taping furiously on the computer, he was not going to lose this battle. Eventually he won and Amy slowly came out of her dream.

* * *

Amy looked up at little Amy in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Little Amy then came down to her eye level and said

"You'll find out soon" Almost as soon as she said those words, Amy surroundings started to fade away.

"What's going on?" she yelled

"This dream is ending" Little Amy replied "You're waking up" Soon all of Amy surroundings went white. There was no more house, no more wood, no more blood. Amy felt like she was flouting and for a moment she forget about everything. She was only happy that was finally leaving her dream.

Amy vitals started recovering and finally her eyes finally flicked open.


	11. Chapter 10, Undertow

Chapter 10

Amy's eyes flicked open and she soon regain her vision. The room she was in smelt clinical, but also had a faint hint of something strange as if death itself had been in this room as well. She slowly lifted herself up and took a good look at herself. She wasn't in her white dress anymore; she was in a light blue clinical outfit. They were light blue trousers and a light blue v-necked t-shirt. The outfit felt itchy on her skin. She also had no shoes or socks on. She also noticed that she had many tubes and fluids pierced into her skin. Getting them out would be painful she thought. She then realized that she had a strange metal machine that was attached on her head. Carefully she took it off and placed to the side of her. She then felt something else, as if someone was whispering to her from somewhere else.

Suddenly she remembered something, something so big and important it was astonishing she forgot.

She would be responsible for the destruction of reality.

How could she forget? Immediately she ripped out all the tubes, got off the bed and ran out of the room. She had to get away; she had to stop this all from happening.

* * *

Sonic watched as Amy soon regains consciousness. As soon as she got up, he banged on the wall and yelled

"AMY, AMY!" but alas she didn't hear, she didn't even flinch.

"The wall it's soundproof" Tails said in disappointment. Sonic didn't listen he just put his hand on the wall and whispered

"Listen Amy I know you can't hear me, but I need to say this, I missed you, more than ever before, I need you Amy, I…I…I" he stuttered as he was saying the last sentence but he was cut off by Knuckles yelling

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Sonic's head shot up, he's eyes widened in shock as he saw Amy rip out the tubes from her body and then run out the room. Without thinking he too ran out the laboratory in the hope that he will find her. He did not under any circumstances want to lose her again.

* * *

Eggman received news for Amy's awakening. And he knew she had escaped from her chamber. But he wasn't mad or angry, instead he was glad, in fact not glad but happy, in an evil, maniacal sort of way. Everything was going to plan. Everything was perfect. And soon utter destruction will rein. He made sure that the Eggbots prevented Amy from going anywhere else apart from where he wanted her to go. He also made sure that the Eggbots prevented Sonic from coming into contact with Amy until the she had arrived in the designated area and the final experiment was in play.

He wanted to make Sonic suffer. He wanted him to beg for forgiveness, he wanted to beg at his feet in order to let is poor Rose free. And he knew that this is what he would receive.

"Eggman, everything is set, you may come to the main control room once you're ready" said the professor through his communicator. Eggman then left his quarters and made his way to the control room.

* * *

Amy ran was fast as she could. She wanted to get away. She wanted to be free. But every time she turned a corner an Eggbot would be blocking her way so she would have to run in the opposite direction. She ran for a good 20 minutes and she soon grew tired. She had to stop eventually. When she did she stopped in front of a big, metal door. The door then slide open and inside there was darkness, nothing but darkness. Despite all her instincts she went in. it was possibly one of the most stupid mistakes of her life.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran in the hope they will be able to find Amy, but every time they turned a corner an Eggbot would block their way and immediately start firing at them. Because they were so focused on finding Amy they didn't fight back. They just kept running. Soon they were reunited with the rest of the team who had also been running for a long time. They didn't have time to chat they just got together and ran once again. Soon some of the team needed to stop to rest. Eventually they did but when they did they stopped in front of a huge, metal door. Suddenly the door slide open, revealing utter darkness inside, despite their instincts and some words of disapproval they all went in. And like Amy it was a decision they would regret for the rest of their lives.

Inside the room was utter darkness. It was so dark that you couldn't even see your own hand in front of your face. As they ventured more into the darkness Sonic couldn't help himself by shouting

"Amy!" but unlike his other attempts there was an answer

"Sonic?" yelled back a small delicate voice. But as soon as Amy answered a bright light came on and shone directly on Sonic, Amy and the team.

For the first time in four years Amy could see Sonic. He had changed so much since when she last saw him. He had got slightly taller and his quills had gotten longer and messier. His shoes were also slightly different than before. But he was still Sonic and that's all that mattered.

Sonic also took his time to admire Amy. She had gotten so much more beautiful than before. Despite her current clothing, she was still beautiful. Her quills and bangs had gotten longer as well and her body became slimmer. However that was probably due to the lack of nutrition she had. But he didn't care, Amy was there in front of him and that's all that mattered.

Suddenly another bright light came on but this time it shone on Eggman, Scourge, Metal and Nega. As soon as she saw them Amy ran towards Sonic but alas Eggman activated a force field around her, preventing her from getting away. This immediately made Sonic feel mad and angry.

"Now that you won't run away, let us begin" Eggman announced.

"LET HER GO EGGMAN! FOR GODS SAKE LET HERE GO!" Sonic screamed, he felt the anger rise up in his body.

"Can't do that blue, she just too valuable to give up" Scourge said back.

"STAY OUT OFF THIS SCOURGE!" Sonic growled at him, Scourge just growled back in anger and frustration "WHAT DO YOU WANT HER FOR!?" Sonic yelled back to Eggman. Eggman just laughed and said

"Oh, Sonic, remember how in the old days I would go on and tell you my plan" Eggman said was he moved towards a machine "I've grown out of that now, I'm too impatient, but I will tell you this, she will unleash a horror that only lurks in your nightmares" Scourge then pulls down a leaver and the seven chaos emeralds rise up from the floor, into the force field in which Amy was being held in. Nega then pushes on a button and a strange machine rises from beneath the floor and in circles Amy.

"Recognize this Sonic?!" Eggman yells all while laughing maniacally. Sonic eyes widened in shock. This was the very same machine Eggman used to harness the power of chaos while Sonic was in super form, in order to revive a dark power. But why would he want to use this on Amy?! Sonic thought.

"Say your prayers" Eggman says finally. He then pushes a button and rings start forming around Amy. In that split second Amy look at Sonic. It wasn't for long but it was enough for Sonic to know exactly how she felt, he now knew.

She was scared. But it wasn't normal fear, no. her eyes showed pure fear. Pure terror. And it made his soul rip in two.

The rings started entering her body the chaos emeralds began to shine. It was pure agony for Amy and Sonic could do nothing but watch. The rest of the team also watched in shock, anger and fear. There was nothing they could do,

It was too late now.

Out of the corner of Amy's eye she could see her little self again. She gave Amy sympathetic eyes and said

"I'll sing you a song until this is over, it'll smooth the pain" Little Amy then came up the machine and started to sing

_"An old man by a seashore  
At the end of day  
Gazes the horizon  
With sea winds in his face  
Tempest-tossed island  
Seasons all the same  
Anchorage unpainted  
And a ship without a name" _

Amy tried to look at little Amy but it was too painful to turn her head

_"Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard  
He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world  
Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts  
The ones on their travels homeward from afar"_

Suddenly out of pure anger and hate, Shadow ran to Eggman and started fighting him furiously

"LET HER GO YOU DISGRASEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" Shadow yelled as he punched Eggman. Without even thinking Knuckles soon joined in but instead targeted Scourge.

_"This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
the tears he left behind long ago"_

Soon Silver and Manic joined in but targeted Nega. And soon Rouge and Blaze went to target Metal. Eggman called for a series of Eggbots to come and fight the team. But they would not go down without a fight.

_"The albatross is flying  
Making him daydream  
The time before he became  
One of the world's unseen  
Princess in the tower  
Children in the fields  
Life gave him it all:  
An island of the universe"_

Eventually when full rage reached his peak, Sonic's eyes turned blank, his fur turned dark blue, nearly black and his rage was uncontrollable.

He had become dark Sonic.

He ran other to Eggman, destroying every Eggbot that came in his way and started beating Eggman mercilessly.

_"Now his love's a memory  
A ghost in the fog  
He sets the sails one last time  
Saying farewell to the world  
Anchor to the water  
Seaweed far below  
Grass still in his feet  
And a smile beneath his brow"_

As all this was going on the chaos emeralds started to rise and started spinning around Amy. As the rings continued to enter Amy, a dark foggy liquid rose from her mind and out. This liquid made its way to the chaos emeralds and seeped into them. As much as this was agonizing for Amy she refused to scream. She did not want to weak anymore.

_"This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
the tears he left behind long ago"_

The team was still fighting the Eggbots or the enemies themselves, the liquid stopped seeping into the emeralds and the rings stopped going into Amy's body.

_"So long ago..."_

Eventually one by one the Eggbots were destroyed and the rest of the team turned to face Amy to watch what would happen next

_"This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
the tears he left behind so long ago"_

Little Amy stopped singing and soon faded away. But the pain was far from over. Amy collapsed on the floor in exhaustion and pain. Soon Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Manic, Rouge, Blaze and dark Sonic stopped fighting to watch the on coming scene.

The chaos emerald still shone but from them a dark, purple, murky liquid poured out on the cold metal floor. The team and Amy gasped in horror as the liquid began to form a figure. A figure they knew all to well. Soon the figure was complete and a face soon was formed. The face then smiled and spoke

"I am back, I am back from the darkness and I am now your living nightmare"

The figure was Nazo, and he was back from chaos itself


	12. Chapter 11, Dark Passion play

Chapter 11

The team stared in shock and fear. How could this had happened? How could it have happened so fast? They all thought. But Eggman thought the completely opposite, he was pleased that the experiment was a success. Now utter chaos will rein and his empire will soon come to be!

Nazo examined himself carefully, he felt himself stronger than before more powerful than before. He felt a new force surge within him.

"You see know Sonic, utter destruction will rein and there is nothing you can do about it!" cried Eggman. "Nazo will help use build this new reality! And to think it's all thanks to your little girl friend!" Sonic dropped Eggman who he held at the collar and looked back at Amy. He had only realized that she had collapsed on the floor in agony and exhaustion. She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. She then mouthed two words at him which he could only just make out

I'm Sorry

Sonic's darkness left his body and he rushed beside her, but since she was still surrounded by the force field he just came beside her and placed his hand on the field and said

"Let her out, please just let her out" But Eggman wouldn't listen.

Amy took a look at Nazo, and she saw more than she expected, she saw him, she saw right into him, his mind, his thought, his emotions. She then saw something, something which would change everything.

"Nazo, you will help us, collaborate with us to create a new empire under our rule" Said Eggman as he approached the field. Before Nazo even had a chance to respond Amy got up and laughed

"Is that what you think?!" she said darkly "do you really think he is going to help you" Amy's eyes were full darkness yet honesty at the same time "he's not going to help you, he's going to take this reality for his own, he's going to destroy all of us and then take this world, this reality for himself!" Amy yelled, making sure she was heard. There was a moment of silence that spread between everyone.

"You lie!" Scourge hissed at her. However Nazo just laughed maniacally, he lifted his head up to face Eggman and the rest

"No, no she's right, you were fools to think I would ever help you!" he said to them darkly "I **will** destroy you and I **will** make this world, this dimension a living hell!" he then laughs again maniacally and then turns to Amy "It's a shame I didn't get to say that myself" he then runs over to her and shred his claws deep into her shoulder. Amy let out a cry of pain, Nazo then punched Amy so hard she was sent flying. She landed with a thud. This made Sonic extremely mad, so mad that his dark form slowly came back, he yelled at Nazo

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Nazo just laughed, he used the power deep within him to break the field. Dark Sonic then ran over to him and began beating him furiously, but Nazo wouldn't be beaten, he did love a good fight after all.

Tails, Cream and Rouge immediately rushed over to Amy's side.

"Amy, Amy!" Cream cried, she took a hold of her best friends hand and said "please be strong, don't die, I can't see you go again, you're my best friend!" She then looked at her shoulder and realized just how badly it was damaged "Tails her shoulder!" Cream said

"I know Cream" Tails replied, the shoulder was badly slashed, some of the muscle showed and her shoulder was mostly covered in blood. He didn't have anything to treat the wound so Cream tore of some of her shirt for him to use as a bandage. Tails then said to Amy "glad to see you again, I missed you, we all did" Once Amy regained some strength she turned to them and said

"I missed you too" she then turned back to see the scene in front of her, Dark Sonic and Nazo were having a near death battle, Shadow, Knuckles, Manic and Espio even joined in, not to stop Sonic from killing himself but to try to kill this demon. Amy even noticed that Metal joined to fight; he would no longer side with Eggman if it meant his own destruction. However Eggman, Nega and Scourge were no where to be seen, but this didn't concern Amy that much. She was more concerned for Sonic who was nearly on the edge of death; she wanted him to stop but before she could Nazo sent Sonic and the rest flying. He had unleashed his true power. He was now a dark glowing purple. He smiled darkly and said

"My new power has reached its full potential" he then raised his arms and placed his hands directly above his head as if he was about to catch something, he then continued "Allow me to show you just what I can now do!" Suddenly a dark blue glowing ball appeared within his hands. The ball spun faster and sparks started to fly out. Then from outside, from outer space. Everything started fading away

The stars were going out

Everyone stared in shock and fear. One by one the stars were going out, fading away, never to be seen again.

"Please, Please Nazo, Bring them back. Don't this PLEASE!" Amy begged, she cried and cried, this all her fault, she was responsible for all of this.

"The stars are disappearing, but only those, planets, galaxies and civilizations are ceasing to exist" Shadow said in a mixture of anger and doubt.

"Precisely" Nazo said with a smirk. The smirk made Sonic's blood boil within his veins. He looked back at Amy; her eyes were full of sorrow and pain. There was no sparkle in them like there was four years ago. She then mouthed two words at him

I'm sorry

Seeing this made Sonic's blood boil even more, she truly thought it was her fault, that it was her that caused this. But he knew she was wrong. Whether or not he would convince would be a different matter but for now he wanted to kill the being that made her believe this. He turned to Nazo, full rage in his eyes and yelled

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR DESTOYING OUR WORLD AND FOR MAKING AMY BELIEVE IT IS HER FAULT" Nazo only smirked at his comment and replied

"Now, Now, let's not put any new thoughts in little Amy Rose's head, it won't do her any good" Sonic then lost control and launched himself at Nazo yelling

"I FORBID YOU FROM SAYING HER NAME!" Sonic then launched himself in another combat against Nazo. And all Amy could do was whisper

"Sonic, please don't go, I need you"

Suddenly out the corner of Amy's eyes she saw little Amy come back, she walked up to Amy and knelt beside her

"Come to sing me another song?!" Amy said sarcastically, little Amy didn't answer that question, she just said

"You know how to defeat him don't you" Amy gave her a look of confusion and annoyance

"No, I don't! How?! How do we destroy him!?" she asked little Amy. Tails and Cream looked at Amy in confusion

"Amy who are you talking to?" Cream asked. Amy didn't listen to them, she just listened to little Amy who said

"Isn't it obvious?" Amy shook her head, little Amy sighed and leaned in to tell her "You created him, your thoughts, your mind, your imagination made Nazo come to be, he lives due to you, but only that, he lives OFF of you, he can only move, talk, breathe due to you, how do you think you can read his emotions, his thoughts , his mind, if you are alive then he is alive" Amy began to understand but little Amy still had something more to say, she took a deep breath and said

"Amy, the only way to kill Nazo, is to kill you"


	13. Chapter 12, Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 12

Amy's eyes widened in fear. No, it couldn't possibly be true. She thought. However it all seemed so logical, so true. But could she do it? That was the real question. Could she sacrifice herself to save her friends and the universe?

"Amy, Amy!" a voice called, Amy looked up to find Cream looking at her with concern.

"Who were you talking to?" Cream asked, Amy looked down again and said

"An old friend" Amy then looked at the scene in front of her, nearly everyone was in a near death fight against Nazo, blood was spilt and souls were lost, there was no more right, no more moral, now only pure rage and hatred took over our fallen heroes. Then without warning Dark Sonic was pushed aside and in his place Fiona and Wave stood. With a gun in their hand, they pointed them at Nazo and said

"Leave this world now" Nazo just laughed at their comment and replied

"Do you really thing two mere guns are going to stop me?!"

"Wave what are you doing?" Jet asked in worry "can't you see he's too powerful"

"Shut up Jet, we know what we're doing!" Wave replied in annoyance yet with a hint of regret and sadness in her voice.

"We are going to stop you! It was our fault for trying to revive you, now we are going to pay the price!" Fiona says, still holding the gun in her hand

"I'd like to see you try!" Nazo said with a smirk

"We will" said another voice, the voice belonged to Scourge, he was on top of a large platform with a remote in his hand and a gun in another. However he had no smirk, he just looked down in shame as he realized his mistake. He should have never teamed up with Eggman. He then jumped down from his platform, he was about to press the remote when he said to Sonic

"If you're going to win this, darkness is not what we need" he then turned back to Nazo and yelled

"RUN BLUE!" in a single impulse Sonic ran, along with Tails, Amy, Cream and the rest. Except for Jet and storm who stayed behind.

"What's happening?!" Cream yelled

"Just keep running!" Knuckles yelled back.

Back with Scourge, Nazo just laughed and said

"So how are going to stop me!?" Scourge looked at Fiona with sorrowful eyes, it was the first time Fiona ever saw Scourge so vulnerable, out of instinct she grabbed his hand and held it tightly, the same with Wave, Jet and Storm. Scourge looked up at Nazo and just said

"Like this!" he then pushed down on the remote and their side of the ship blew apart.

Sonic and the team heard the explosion and turned back in fear. They knew what had and remained frozen in shock, Scourge took his life to get rid of the demon

Or so they thought.

They entered another room where Eggman awaited.

"We were wrong, I was wrong, I thought I could contain this demon but clearly not" he said solemnly

"It doesn't matter" Shadow said "what matters is that we get out of here and destroy the rest of the ship to ensure Nazo never returns" the others agreed and soon conversation on tactics broke out. However out of the corner of Amy's eye Little Amy appeared once again, she didn't come closer this time she just said

"He is coming, they are coming" she then disappeared leaving Amy to tremble in fear. Knuckles quickly noticed this and asked

"What's wrong Amy?" Amy didn't look at him and just repeated

"He is coming"

"What do you mean?!" Knuckles replied, his voice full of fear and anger, Amy looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and said again

"He is coming, he's not dead" the others stepped back in fear and doubt

"What are you talking about Amy?!" Manic shouted "half of the ship blew up, there's no way anyone could survive that!"

"But Nazo isn't anyone" Amy replied blankly. "He's a demon, a demon of immense power, as if an explosion could kill him"

At that very moment a dark form rose up from the cold metal floor, the chaos emeralds revolving around it. It was Nazo but this time his face was more deformed, half his face was burned off and his body was much more sinister like a blade of a knife, ready to shred the skin of someone. Nazo smiled darkly and closed his eyes, the emeralds then spun around him with astronomical speed. He then laughed so darkly and maniacally that it sent shivers down everyone's spine, even Shadows'.

Suddenly the chaos emeralds stopped and dropped to the floor. Nazo laughed manically and opened his eyes slowly; his eyes were now a sinister black. He then placed his arms out as if he was about to fly and out from behind him rose a sinister black fog. The team froze in fear, fear of the unknown. The fog then began to break up into numerous shapes, the shapes starting to look like demons, ghouls, beasts and other horrors from the darkness. Nazo then smiled and said

"Do you like my new friends?" he then laughed and the demons started running towards the team, ready to attack, but before they even got close, Amy ran in front of the team, her hand out in front of her and yelled

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS!"


	14. Chapter 13, Imaginaerum

Chapter 13

Amy looked at Nazo with darkness yet courage in her eyes.

"Amy what are doing?!" Sonic asked in fear and seriousness, Little Amy appeared too her face full of shock and fear

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she cried "he's too powerful, can't you see!" Amy didn't listen to any of them, she just stared at Nazo and said

"I created you therefore I can destroy you, I was too blind to realize that" Amy then closed her eyes and opened up her hand, and in the palm of her hand was a chaos emerald. Nazo quickly snapped around to find that indeed one of the emeralds was gone, how she got a hold of it will forever remain a mystery. As she closed her eyes she spoke telepathically to little Amy

_"You said that I have to kill myself in order to destroy Nazo, however there was one crucial thing you forgot" _

_"And what is that?" _Little Amy responded

_"If my imagination created him, then my imagination can destroy him!"_

Amy's mind then filled with beautiful thoughts and out from her mind, through the chaos emerald shoot out a bright white light, the light took form of a ring and surrounded her and the team. The ring then went out and through Nazo, causing him to grunt in pain. But this didn't stop him.

_"Amy! He's got another trick up his sleeve! PLEASE STOP!"_ cried little Amy. Nazo cleverly let out a tiny spark of darkness that was able to penetrate the field and hit Amy, however this spark did not cause any pain to Amy, physical pain anyway. Instead it brought back a powerful and terrifying memory.

It was the memory of her father's suicide. She could see it all, feel it all, the blood, the shot, the silence.

A tear escaped Amy's eyes but she continued to struggle on, to hold up the field.

"Aren't you upset, child?!" Nazo spat with annoyance "Aren't you scared?! Terrified?!"

Amy looked down to the floor, tears still in her eyes and whispered

"Yes" more tears came from her eyes and she continued

"I'm afraid. I'm so afraid.  
Being raped again, and again, and again.  
I know I will die alone.  
But loved.  
You live long enough to hear the sound of guns,  
long enough to find yourself screaming every night,  
long enough to see your friends betray you.  
For years I've been strapped unto this altar.  
Now I only have 3 minutes and counting.  
I just wish the tide would catch me first and give me a death I always longed for"

Her eyes were now flowing with tears, tears that she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. Nazo then smiled and said

"Very well, then I will make you even more scared, by making your friends suffer as well!" he then summoned all the power within him to break the field, causing Amy to drop the emerald

The black murky fog then spread beneath their feet and up their legs. The fog penetrated their minds and fished out their darkest fears. It wasn't before long that someone screamed. Amy snapped around to find it was Cream who screamed. She could see her darkest fear happen right before her eyes, they all could.

It was different for everyone, for many it was seeing again the death of a fallen friend or family, for others it was a childhood nightmare that they couldn't get over. But for few it was the fear of what could happen what may come. The unknown. Even Amy saw her fear,

_"He's here Amy!" _little Amy cried once again. Out of the corner of her eye Amy could see a figure which she knew all too well. A figure that haunted her nightmares and her thought. It was the snowman. The snowman from her nightmares. He stood there, from the corner of eye looking sinister, dark, scary.

Amy looked at her friends in fear and sorrow, they had either frozen in fear or had let the tears flow. Amy then looked back at Nazo, picked up the emerald and said

"As long as I'm here I can protect them" she closed her eyes once again and the chaos emerald began to glow once again. Then from her mind a bright white glow appeared once again, but this time instead of taking the shape of a field it took the shape of various animals such as birds, dogs and wild cats. The animals then ran in the fog and chased it all away thus breaking Amy's friends out of their fears. Once they had broken out of their trance, the team seemed more than amused and wowed by the animals and some even laughed. The snowman faded away and Amy felt a little more relieved for now

"Amy, how are you doing this!?" she heard Silver say. Amy only smiled and said

"it just takes a lot of mind power" she also heard little Amy giggle at her reference.

Suddenly just Amy and the team thought they had weakened Nazo, he let out an ear breaking scream. And a whole new power surged within him and was let out. Amy stumbled back and the animals disappeared

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THIS EASILY!" Nazo yelled, from his hands a jet black liquid poured out. This liquid took the form of more demons and horrors. But this time Amy didn't have enough time to react, the demons went straight past her and started attacking the team. At this point Sonic knew what had to be done. He summoned the chaos emeralds and they started revolving around him, he was soon his super form. He then persisted to attacking the demons with all his might. Shadow and silver quickly followed his lead and attacked the demons as well.

Nazo then looked at Amy, his eyes full of hatred and anger

"As for you, you will pay for what you have done!" he said in his sinister voice. He then ran towards Amy, ready to take her away so he could have his revenge. Fortunately Sonic saw this and flew over the Amy and grabbed hold of her just as Nazo took a hold of her as well. Using the power of the chaos emeralds the three disappeared, leaving Eggman and the rest of the team to deal with the demons themselves.


	15. Chapter 14, Sundown

Chapter 14

Nazo, Amy and Sonic reappeared in another part of the ship; however this part was far emptier, far more desolate. Instead if the room being full of machines and robots, it was one large, room with only one light and a huge window looking out into outer space. In a single impulse Sonic pulled Amy out of Nazo's grip and pulled her behind him.

"Lay one finger on her and I slice your throat" Sonic said with venom. Nazo just laughed and replied

"I'd like to see you try!" Nazo used the power within him to summon up another dark fog, but this time the fog moved towards Sonic and Amy with astronomical speed. Sonic used the power of chaos to summon a field around him and Amy. Sonic then rebounded the field so it hit Nazo. This effected Nazo quite badly but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Nazo then formed a dark shard to come hurdling towards Sonic and Amy, Sonic pushed Amy out of the way and held back the shard using a smaller chaos shield. He then broke the shard in a thousand little pieces and sent them flying. Amy couldn't help but gasp at this, in a way it was beautiful. Sonic then decided to more on the offence than on the defense, he truly wanted to end this demon. He let out a huge chaos blast that sent Nazo flying across the room. Nazo hit the wall with full impact; he then stumbled down and began gasping with pain. Sonic smirked with victory and said

"I'll give you one last chance, leave this world, or else!" Nazo got up and laughed once again.

"You really think that I can be brought down this easily? Hedgehog!" Nazo screamed once again and broke the glass; he then moved all the shards of glass above his heads, so that all the sharp ends pointed at Sonic and Amy, he then shot them all in their direction. Sonic eyes widened in shock and fear but he was quick to react, he let out another field that made all the shards of glass turn to dust as they past through.

Again to Amy this was very beautiful.

Sonic then let out another chaos blast that hit Nazo with even more impact and pain than the previous one. Nazo fell down in pain, but this fight was far from over. Nazo looked up at Sonic with hatred. He then smiled maniacally at him which sent daggers into Sonics' soul. Nazo the disappeared into dust, leaving Sonic confused. He dropped the field and looked at the ground; the dust on the floor appeared to move

In Amy's direction

Before Sonic had even a chance to react, Amy fell to the floor in pain. She grunted and let out moans of agony. Sonic ran over to Amy, still in his super form and held her hand. He was confused, what was happening to her, he thought. Then it all became clear.

Nazo had penetrated her mind.

Amy just lay on the floor struggling to get the demon out but alas no luck. Nazo fished through ever dark thought and memory she had, until he finally took over for a brief moment

"You've lost hedgehog!" Nazo said through Amy's voice. Amy screamed to try to get the demon out, but he wouldn't budge.

"Amy, you are not like him, you are stronger than him, far stronger" Sonic said to her, his voice crackling as he was on the verge of crying. Nazo continued to torment Amy, she saw all of her fears, her memories that she only wished to forget. She saw metal kidnap her all over again, she saw her friends frozen in fear, she saw the look on her dad's face when her mother died, and she saw his suicide.

"GET OUT!" she cried, but he wouldn't listen.

At that moment the rest of the team entered the room, they had successfully destroyed all the demons using a range of robots and a lot of chaos power. However they only stopped at the entrance. Shadow stopped them from coming in further. He saw Sonic sitting by Amy who was in absolute agony. The others soon saw and some gasped in shock. They all felt for Amy, they all missed her and wanted her to back with them once again.

In Amy's mind she was having a battle with Nazo. All she was seeing was painful memories but she refused to give up. She had to get him out, somehow.

"You're weak" Nazo spat at her "So venerable, so innocent!" Amy couldn't quite see him but she tried to talk to him

"No" she replied

"What?!" Nazo spat back.

"No!" Amy shouted back "You're the weak one!" Sonic heard this too as Amy was saying this out loud, even if she didn't know it

"You know why Nazo?" Amy said

"Why?" He replied

"Because, you'll never know love, nor friendship, And I feel sorry for you!" Amy cried. At this moment Nazo yelled once again and everything stopped. The painful memories, the dark thoughts, everything. To Sonic, Amy had stopped moving, her eyes remained open but nothing was in them. This sent enormous worry down Sonics' spine.

"Amy?" he asked in worry.

However Amy was far from dead. In fact she was back where it all started. Back at the old abandoned house.

"Where is this?" Nazo asked

"My mind" Amy replied blankly

"I know, but why here?" he asked again

"Funny, I've been myself that for the past four years, this is where it all began, my life, I was born here" Amy replied, she then walked up to the window sill where she spent most of her days and sat on it. A long moment of silence past between the two until Nazo finally said

"What will happen to me? When we leave" Amy took a deep breath and said

"You will be destroyed, it is inevitable"

"How do you know?" Nazo asked

"Because I will make sure of it" Amy replied, she then got off the window sill and walked over to Nazo.

"I don't forgive you, you know" she said

"I would be surprised if you did" Nazo replied, his head facing the ground

"But I do feel sorry for you, honestly I do" Amy said with a slight smile. Nazo looked up with confusion

"Why?" Amy laughed a little

"I thought I made that clear enough" she then turned back to the window and said "you are lonely, like I was for many years, and therefore I feel sorry for you"

Another long silence past by until Amy said

"Every night, before he died, my father used to sing to sleep, and now I will do the same"

"What do you mean?" Nazo asked, Amy walked up to him, smiled sincerely and said

"I'll sing us both to sleep, forever" Amy then looked down and finally said

"Good bye Nazo the hedgehog" the house faded away and the two woke up.

Nazo was sent out of Amy's body and Amy lifted herself up in pain.

Before Nazo even had a chance to react, Sonic, Shadow and Silver started attacking him again. Amy looked at him with sincere eyes and started singing.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh paper flowers, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh paper flowers,  
I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the rain drops, as they fall, they tell a story"_

Cream, Sally and Rouge rushed over to Amy to help her up, but Amy just watched the fight go on.__

"In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby ,flowers,  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me ,flowers"

Little Amy soon appeared once again, she smiled and started to sing with her.__

"Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape"

Soon Espio, Manic and Knuckles joined the fight tryng to weaken Nazo and bring an end to him

_"In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby ,flowers,  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me ,flowers"_

Amy got out of Sally's and Rouges strong grasp and walked over to a shard of glass that remained on the floor__

_"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light"_

She picked up the shard and held it tightly in her hand, causing some blood to flow.

_"In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby ,flowers,  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me ,flowers"_

She than placed it near her stomach and looked up at Nazo and Sonic with sorrowful and regretful eyes. Sonic looked back at her and immediately caught on,

"AMY NO!" he cried, but it was too late.__

"Ahhhhhhhhh paper flowers, Ahhhhhhhhh paper flowers"

Amy stabbed the shard in her stomach, she pushed it deep causing Nazo to tear apart. She then pulled out the shard and stabbed in her leg, once again causing Nazo to tear apart and soon disappear for good. Everything else was a blur to Amy, Sonic rushed over to her and caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. He was screaming at something, whether it was to her or not was difficult to tell. She could also see nearly everyone running around, either to her, or away from her to finish off Nazo. Sonic looked down at her with tears in his eyes, he held her tightly and whispered to her

"I love you Amy Rose"

Amy smiled slightly, she had done it, she freed the world form Nazo's torment and learned to truth.

Her soul was free at last.

She used all the strength she could gather up and said

"I did it Sonic, I won, I'm free"

And with that her world faded away.


	16. Chapter 15, Wonderfields

Chapter 15

_My name is Amy Rose. For the past four years I have been dreaming. I have been dreaming of a world that never was. For most of those years I was alone in the emptiness, in the silence. But then my dream and my nightmare began. I unleashed a monster straight from hell itself. He made me and my friends so go through hell, we saw horrors that we wished we had forgotten._

_But I killed him, by killing myself._

_Now I am no where, I don't know where I am._

_"Your in your self conscience" Little Amy said, _

_"Why, aren't I dead" I ask_

_"No silly, your just sleeping" little Amy replied in a giggle_

_"Oh"_

_"You'll wake up soon" _

_"One thing that always confused me, how did you know all those things were going to happen?" I ask in curiosity_

_"I didn't know" Little Amy replied in another giggle "I only know what you know, after all I am you"_

_"But I didn't know! I didn't know that I was going to wake up, that Nazo wasn't truly dead!" I say in confusion_

_"Of course you did, deep down you knew the truth, I just spoke it" Little Amy replied with a smile. I look down and say quietly_

_"Will I ever see you again" Little Amy walks up to me, takes my hand an says_

_"No, not physically anyway, but I will always be with you, in your mind" Little Amy looks up to me and smiles_

_"Thank you" I say, we both smile and Little Amy finally said_

_"I think it's time for you to wake up" I reply with a nod and little Amy slowly fades away_

_My name is Amy Rose, for the past for years I have been dreaming, and now I think it's time for me to walk up._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Nazo was destroyed, and everyone was back on Mobias once again. However Amy was in a critical condition. Immediately after arrival she was rushed to seek medical attention. She had her stomach operated on and her leg stitched up. Now she lay on a hospital bed in a coma with Sonic by her side. He never left her, not once. He always held her hand and talked to her, even if she couldn't respond. He loved her more than anything now and he wasn't going to lose her again.

On September the 13th Sonic lay next to Amy on her bed, he had her in his arms and he was stroking her quills. Every now and again he would give her the occasional kiss on the forehead. Then just as he was about to kiss her again, he felt her twitch. His eyes widened in shock, she moved once again but a lot more than before. Sonic got up from the bed and watched her. Amy's eyes twitched and they slowly flicked open. Once Amy's vision came back she slowly lifted herself up, with great pain, and had a good look around her. She noticed that she was in a hospital room, a look of confusion swept through her face; he then felt something grip her hand. He head snapped in that direction and to her shock and surprise it was Sonic. He looked at her with shock and yet joy.

"Sonic?" Amy whispers, before Sonic could stop himself he leaped onto Amy and hugged her tightly

"I thought I lost you!" Sonic cried nearly on the verge of tears "I swear on my life that I will always protect you, no matter what, you are never leaving my sights again!" Amy returned the hug gladly and said to him

"It's okay, I'm here now and I promise I won't ever leave you again" Sonic looked at her and smiled, Amy smiled back and gave Sonic a small kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for saving me" she says

"No, thank you, if it wasn't for you we would all be dead by now" Sonic replied, Amy looked down and smiled slightly, Sonic pulled her face back up to face him, he then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Now let's get you out of here, don't you think" Sonic says with his cocky smile, Amy nods in agreement, Sonic gently lifts Amy off the bed and runs off with her.

Everyone was more than happy to see Amy back again after such a long time, it's amazing how one person cam mean so much. Cream was the first to leap onto her, apart from Sonic,

"AMY YOU'RE OKAY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she cried as she hugged her friend. Amy hugged back and said

"I'm sorry Cream for making you so worried"

"It's okay she replies, it wasn't your fault after all" she replied with a smile. Next it was Tails you hugged her, he too missed her a lot, and once again she promised she would never leave. The surprisingly even Knuckles hugged her and even Shadow. In the end she ended up hugging everyone, or more that everyone was hugging her. And refusing to let go.

To celebrate their victory and Amy's return, the whole team threw a party. It was full of music, laughter and of course food. The team hadn't been this happy for four years; it was truly a memorable night.

A couple of days later, Sonic took Amy to a place somewhere far from the city. He held her bridal style and ran in the wind, it had been a long time that Amy had been in his arms, and she missed it dearly, the wind in her face, her arms wrapped tightly along his neck and the way he held her tightly like as if he let go she may fall to pieces. He took her to a beautiful cliff side, there where fields that over took the land and the cliffs where a pure white. Down below the waves crashed onto the bottom of the cliff. All seemed so peaceful down there, as if all the worries in the world just disappeared at the waters edge. Sonic called Amy to come and sit next to him on a patch of grass.

"This is beautiful Sonic, how did you find it?" Amy asked

"Oh I have my secrets" Sonic said with a sly smile "but I'll tell you, I found while on my runs, while looking for you about two years ago and I knew then that this would be the place"

'What place' Amy asked with curiosity, Sonic then looked away from her and got up

"I'm sorry Amy, for all the pain I caused you back when we were kids, you loved me so much and I didn't accept any of it" Sonic said while faced away from her, his eyes nearly flowing tears

"Sonic, please don't start this, the past is the past lets not go over it" Amy replied, Sonic turned back to her and said

"I know, but the thing is when you disappeared I felt it was my fault, so I searched far and wide in order to find you, I couldn't stop feeling entirely guilty for what had happened"

"Sonic…" Amy started but was cut off by Sonic who had to continue

"I then felt a new feeling for you, I felt as if nothing else in the world mattered apart from finding you, you mean so much to me Amy and I hate to see you get hurt or injured, and I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you ever again, I will never let Eggman or anyone lay one finger on you, I swear on my life!"

"Sonic where is this going?" Amy said in curiosity and a tad of fear, Sonic then lifted Amy off of the ground so she stood up, he then knelt of the ground and said

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Sonic then pulled out a small ring and said "Amy Rose, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Amy stared at him in shock and wonder, but she already knew what to say

"Yes"


	17. Epilogue, Meadows of Heaven

Epilogue

It had been 18 years since Amy's disappearance and 14 years since Nazo's defeat. Amy and Sonic were happily married. Their marriage wasn't big and fancy, it was small but pretty, they had in the middle of nature, where no unwanted visitors could find them. Everyone that helped find Amy was invited. And it was safe to say, it was a beautiful wedding.

But their marriage itself was even more beautiful. Amy and Sonic got a house on the side of a hill, there was plenty of space for Sonic to run around and it was in the middle of nature which is what Amy loved. Three years after their marriage, Amy gave birth to boy named Speed Tuomas the Hedgehog, Tuomas after Amy's dad. Despite his unfortunate fate, Amy loved him like a daughter should and thus thought she should remember him. Speed was a light blue hedgehog with jade eyes and three bangs on his forehead. Speed was a happy and healthy boy, but like his father he was incredibly hyper. Perhaps too hyper for Amy's liking. Five years later Amy gave birth again to another child, this time it was a girl called Anette Rosy the Hedgehog, Anette after Amy's dead mother and Rosy after Rosy the hedgehog who if wasn't for her Sonic may have never found Amy. Anette was a small light pink hedgehog with emerald eyes and three little bangs coming out of her forehead. But again, she was very hyper.

On the morning of September the 13th it had been exactly 18 years since Amy's disappearance. She woke up in the arms of her husband Sonic. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"You know its 18 years now don't you?" Amy said

"Of course and 14 years since I found you" Sonic said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Amy giggled and kissed him back in the lips, Sonic then deepened the kiss and pure passion took over, he was just about to take it further when Amy stopped him

"Not now, its morning and what would we do if the kids came in?" She said, Sonic groaned in disappointment but Amy just giggled and gave him small kiss on the cheek. And just as Amy predicted two little figures came running into their room and onto their bed.

"MUMMY, DADDY!" Speed and Anette yelled as they climbed onto the bed.

"Alright you two, we're just here!" Sonic said back while laughing. The two children crawled beside their parents and gave them hugs. They both hugged them back. Sonic then wanted to make his kids laugh so grabbed them both and started tickling them. The two children laughed uncontrollably

"DADDY STOP!" Anette cried as she had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. He eventually let them go and messed up their hair.

"Why don't you two go down and play for a bit, we'll come down later yeah?" Amy said with a smile

"Okay!" the two children said with a smile, they then quickly ran out the room and downstairs.

Amy looked at Sonic with a smile, Sonic smiled back and pulled Amy close. He then kissed her on the lips once again, this time Amy deepened the kiss. The two shared a beautiful moment and it was certain that their lives were beautiful and they had a love that'll never die.

And the best part is, Amy had any nightmares of her father's death or any nightmares at all. Why would she? She no longer needed to dream, as her life was her dream.


	18. Thank you and Goodnight

**That's the end of Dreaming, I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! :D thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews! they all made my day! Oh and to the person who asked if i like normal heavy metal or screaming heavy metal (which is called Screamo) then i like both! but i prefer symphonic metal!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and i'll hopefully be writing again soon. But until then thank you and good night!**


End file.
